Look for the girl with the broken smile
by dealwithfire
Summary: Remus Lupin has finally found the one he loves, but she now questions whether he loves her like they used too. Do dreams get in the way of love, or does love get in the way of dreams?
1. List

_Hi, okay here is another one of my stories. I have not forgotten about the other one. By the way, I will noy update until I have at least five reviews. If one of the names has a NO at the end, it is crossd out._

_-Sydney_

Look for the girl with the Broken Smile

Chapter 1: List

"Look for the girl with the broken smile." With that, a girl with long dark hair with red tips, beautiful brown eyes, sparkling like the nights sky, turned and left, leaving them staring at her retreating back.

"What did she mean by that?" Remus asked Snape as he turned back to look at James and Sirius.

"I have no clue, she is from the future." Snape was still looking at the door way through she left.

"We will just have to keep our eyes open." James was looking at Sirius.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Professor Remus Lupin jumped when he heard the bell ring. He dismissed the class as he realized it was the dream again. He dreamed of that girl every night. He knew Snape did too. Snape and Remus were quite good friends, ever since her. Remus wanted to meet her once more. She said when the time was right they would meet.

Remus was, once again, awoken from his thoughts by a door opening. As he turned around he saw Snape walking in towards him.

"Hello Remus, did you see it?" Snape stopped when he was a few feet away and continued when Remus shook his head. "Why do we always have it at the same time?"

"Well, maybe the girl is doing it. She said she would be a six of seventh year this year. She has to be here. This might be our last time to find out. She said to look for her and to never forget as she would never…."

Remus stopped when Snape put his hand over his mouth. "Did anyone ever tell you, you talk to much?"

"Mmmmmm…."

"Oh yah it might help with I move my hand." Snape removed his hand and saw a grin run over the werewolf's face.

"Yes, you have told me that. And I have an idea. We should make a list of all the girls we are not sure about. We know some." Before he even had finished, Snape had grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

Snape began to write.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown_

_Eleanor Branstone_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Emma Dobbs_

_Hermione Granger_

_Morgan MacDougal_

_Abby Nott_

_Adrian Pucey_

_Yvonne Hedlas_

Those were all the girls they could think of. Even after checking to make sure, they were all of them. The next job was to see if any of them fit the description they remembered. They crossed out five of the girls.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson-no_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown-no_

_Eleanor Branstone_

_Mandy Brocklehurst

* * *

_

_Millicent Bulstrode-no_

_Emma Dobbs-no_

_Hermione Granger_

_Morgan MacDougal_

_Abby Nott-no_

_Adrian Pucey_

_Yvonne Hedlas_

They went over the list many times before Snape realized it was dinner. They headed down towards the great hall, but they did not see the red head hiding behind a suit of armour.

She headed off towards the room of requirements to mark how far they got.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º


	2. One Down

Sorry if you can't tell which girls are actually crossed out. I have them crossed out in the word pad document, but I can't do it in this. So I just wroght no at the end of them and at the front I will put a little line. I will not update this until I have eight reviews so please read and review. By the way I am always open to any comments, good or bad. And thank you to all who reviewed.  
I hope you like it.  
-Sydney

* * *

Chapter 2: One Down

Remus had just told his class, Gryffindor and Slytherin's seventh years, what to read in their books. He sat down behind his class and found a note on his desk. The strange thing is that there was one sentence on it.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

He reread the note several times. Which girl wrote this? Then he realized that the girl still had to be at school. When Remus looked up, everything looked normal except that Hermione Granger had a frown on her face and he could see tears as well. Why would she cry? But then he saw that Ron was giving Harry a note that looked to be from Hermione. She must be breaking things off with him. That was the only thing to get his mind off that and on the note again. He would show it to Snape right away.

The class was almost over so he let them leave a little early, seeing that Hermione would not look at Harry or the other way around. Hermione was the last on out and Remus walked towards the dungeon when he saw another girl with tears in her eyes, the fact is that that was the third girl he saw like that today. But he did not think anything of it. He walked to the door of Snape's office and knocked on it.

"Go away!" A voice yelled from inside.

"It is about the girl." Remus yelled back in and a moment later Snape was looking him in the eye. "I got a note." Snape took it and gave Remus another one.

It read the same thing as the note he gave him. "We got the same note, the girl must know that we are starting to figure it out." Snape had a frown forming on his face.

"So what should we do, this hand writing is very neat. We could see if it matches anyone's?" Remus hoped they might have some luck to night.

"No, I already did that, it doesn't match anyone's." Snape was still looking at the note.

Remus said goodbye and headed back to his office. But before he could get there, he saw a person on the ground in the corner, weeping. He walked over to it, and found it to beMorgan MacDougal. Morgan was crying hard now. Remus crouched down next to her until her crying slowed down. Then she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I guess."

"Why were you crying?"

"I was…. Never mind, it is not important."

Remus hesitated for a moment but then gave in to his thoughts. "Morgan, do you know anything about this note?" Remus gave her the note and she read it a few times before answering.

"I have heard it before, and I know what it is saying."

"Morgan, will you tell me?"

"I don't think I should. She will tell you when it is time."

"You know who wrote this?"

"Yes, I do and I know what you and Snape are doing to try to figure out who wrote this. Now you can take me off the list. I am not the girl."

"Wow, how did you figure out our plans?"

"A friend told me and the rest of the girls who help her. One down, nine more to go, I will not help you, Professor, it is not right."

"Okay, Morgan, are you sure you are okay?" Remus was still taking in everything she said. She shook her head and was off, leaving him to watch her retreating back. That was the second time, and will not be the last. Remus walked back to his office, everything was happening to quickly. Morgan was another girl off the list.

_Ginny Weasley  
__-Pansy Parkinson-no  
__Luna Lovegood  
__Hannah Abbott  
__Susan Bones  
__-Lavender Brown-no  
__Eleanor Branstone  
__Mandy Brocklehurst  
__-Millicent Bulstrode-no  
__-Emma Dobbs-no  
__Hermione Granger  
__-Morgan MacDougal-no  
__-Abby Nott-no  
__Adrian Pucey  
__Yvonne Hedlas_

Remus could not get it through his head. What was Morgan talking about.

º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°º

"Hello, Morgan," Morgan turned around to see a two girls looking at her.

"Did he question you?" The shorter of the two girls asked.

"Yes and I told him what I was aloud to. What do you think will happen when they finds out it was you?" Morgan turned to look at the taller girl.

"I am not sure, I am in love with one of them and they both were in love with me, but I have no clue what will happen when they find out. Anything could happen." Tears began to ran down her eyes, for the second time today.

"It will be okay, they will understand. They got the notes by the way."

"Good."

º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°º

Snape looked at the note again. He could not get it off his mind. He had just woken up from the dream again. Except the one thing different was that this time he saw the girl perfectly. She had black hair, with red tips. No one had hair like that at Hogwarts, now or any time he could remember other then back then. Her eyes stood out the most, they were crystal clear. No colour shown in them. She was very slim and was not too tall. But that did not help any.

Snape decided to read a book to fall asleep to. He picked a book off the shelf, _A Hogwarts A History_. The girl had said she read that book before, and that was one of the things that had impressed him back when he was in school. She was un like any other girl. A smile always shown on her face, king and gentle. He had fallen in love with her. The day she left, her smile disappeared, never to return. Wait, back up, what had he just said? Her smile disappeared, never to return. What did she mean, her smile would never return? Look for the girl with the broken smile. He realised that almost to late to do anything about. The girl he knew was draining out of the girl she had become, although he did not know that, yet.

º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°º

She sat in her bed, wondering if she would ever be happy again. The day she had to leave almost killed her. Her smile was never fixed and wouldn't, until the one she loved would come back into her life. She looked up at the moon, only half-full. The night was cold as she sat on a rock by the lake.

Would they except me, once they know who I am? That one question kept her form sleeping at all that night. She was so worried even though Morgan and a few others had tried to help her. She thought of going to the hospital wing for a potion, but couldn't move from her spot on the rock.

She had snuck out side through her dormitory window. She did what Muggles would do in some of their windows. She made a rope out of clothes and had climbed out.

º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°º

The next day would be a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was very excited to go. That is everyone except for a few girls. That would be most of the girls on the _list, _non of the slytherins. If you are asking what list, well the list is the list that Remus and Snape made.

Harry and Ron had tried to get Ginny and Hermione to come, but they weren't in the mood, instead they went down to the Room of Requirements. They were the first two down there, Morgan came next, then Mandy and Luna. After that, they did not pay as much attention of who came next.

Everyone was there with in ten minutes. Most of the time they talked or read. Nothing way worth mentioning. But then, Morgan, doing her homework for potions, managed to almost set the room on fire, it was put out right away, no harm done. No one could stop laughing. They didn't until a Professor knocked on the door and called in to them. Everyone fell silent once they found out it was Remus. They let him in and watched as he walked in looking at each girl in turn.

"What were you guys laughing at?" Remus watched everyone give each other weird looks.

But the thing he did not expect to happen did. In fact no one expected it. The potion that Morgan had tried to make started to spark, sending sparks all over the room. They were bouncing off the walls and the ceiling. Most of the girls ducked. Remus jumped in the air to get away from one heading for his feet. Remus then ran and ducked next to Morgan. Hermione and Ginny were the only two with enough sense to jump up and stop the potion.

They both were almost there when Ginny was hit by a spark and fell to the floor. It was up to Hermione. She managed to get to it and slow it down, before she was hit with a spark and flew across the room hitting the wall, then landing on the floor. After another minute or so, the potion stopped sparking and everyone got up off the floor. Ginny and Hermione were the only two left on the floor. Hermione had hit her head pretty hard, she was not moving. Ginny crawled over to her and began to start laughing. Hermione slowly sat up and joined in laughing.

Everyone else was staring at the two, until Morgan started to laugh. It seemed to spread through out the room and before they knew it, all the girls were laughing. Remus backed up against the wall, kinda worried. But then he started to laugh.

"What, heheh, is hehe happening?" He could not stop laughing.

"Morgan, hehe, was making, hehe a lau, hehe, ghing potion." Hermione was still laughing. After another moment, she regained her control and tried to sit up, but found it hard. Her face went blank as a shot of pain went through her body and she screamed aloud.

"Are you alright?" Remus had finally stopped laughing and was looking at Hermione, with a worried expression on his face.

"I am not sure," Hermione tried to stand again, but it was no use. Ginny walked over to her and helped her up. Hermione had to lean on Ginny to stay up.

"Morgan, come help me with Hermione, I want to get her up to the Hospital Wing." Ginny looked over at Morgan as she shook her head. Morgan took one of Hermione's arms around her shoulder; Ginny did the same with the other. The three of them walked out the door before Remus could say another thing.

º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸¸ø¤º°º


	3. The Two Girls

I hope all of you like it so far. Thankyou to all who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been usy with Science Fair. I am so glad it is over adn I got third place in my category, so happy, happy. I would also like to thank LC for reading it and liking it, even though she couldn't review. Well the same dthing goes, five reviews for this chapter.

Sydney

* * *

Chapter 3: The two girls

About a day later after Hermione went to the hospital wing, she was aloud to go to her classes. Remus watched her when she came in to class, a smile never on her face. But the strangest part was that most of the girls he seen in the Room of Requirements would never smile.

Most of the time when Remus saw one of those girls, they had tears coming to their eyes. Snape was the same way. They were both very worried about them. Remus had told Snape what had happened that day, but Snape did not think it as important as Remus did. One day would change everything.

Remus was patrolling the hallways when he heard the voices of some girls and boys. He ran towards them. A girl was crying, the other fighting. He turned a corner and saw a sight he would never forget.

Draco Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle were standing near two other girls. Crabb was kicking one of them, the one crying. Goyle was holding the another while Malfoy talked and hit the girl. Remus' mind disappeared from his brain. Remus ran into an empty classroom and went over to the fireplace. He through some flu powder in and called Snape, he came almost immediately. The two of them ran out of the classroom, towards the group.

Malfoy was hitting the girl in the face. She almost fell to the ground other than the fact that Goyle held on to her. Remus could not stand it any longer. He ran over to Goyle and hit him with a binding spell. Snape did the same to the other boys. Goyle fell against he wall and the girl with him. Her head hung on her shoulders, when Goyle let go of her. She started to fall with Goyle, but Remus caught her, in his arms.

The girl was limp. Remus looked over to Snape, to see him helping the other girl on her feet. Remus gasped when she turned around. The girl was Ginny Weasley. Her nose was bleeding and she had a large bruise over most of her face. Tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Remus pulled the girl in his arms, closer to him. He was starting to become afraid of finding out who she was.

"I think so," Ginny looked up into his eyes and then fell down to the other girl. Ginny ran forward to them and was trying to see the girl's face.

The girl moved a little in his arms, and then called out. "Ginny?" It was barely more than a whisper. But everyone could hear it. The girl fell limp again, partially falling out of his arms. Remus picked the girl up and found her to be very light, that he hadn't noticed before. Her head rested against his shoulder.

Tears began to fall more rapidly from Ginny's eyes. She fell to the floor, in a little ball. Snape picked Ginny up and held her close to him. Snape had never felt this way before at least for anyone other then a Slytherin, he was worried about Ginny. Ginny stopped crying after a moment. She turned around in his arms to see the girl again. Then she began to whisper. "You must help her, Malfoy hurt her bad..."

Snape looked from the girl in his arms over to the unconscious girl in his friend's arms. Remus caught Snape's eyes and looked down to the girl. He moved his hand over to her face and pushed the hair away. Snape gasped as her saw the face of the girl. It was bloodstained and bruised. The more shocking part was, that the girl was Hermione Granger. Remus already had the feeling it was her, but wished it not to be.

"We might want to get these two up to the hospital wing and get those three," Remus pointed over to the three binded boys, "To the headmaster's office.

"No, we need to take the girls with us. They will be our proof." Remus nodded and looked at Hermione again. Snape held Ginny with one arm and unbinded to boys. They quickly stood. "You three, follow me. Remus come behind me, we need to watch them." Malfoy and his friends began to follow Snape up the stairs. Remus followed after them.

That group must of looked pretty funny. Snape was caring Ginny. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabb followed him. Remus brought up the rear with Hermione still in his arms. They made it to the Headmaster's office shortly after starting. Snape gave the pass word and went up. The boys still following him. Remus walked slowly up the stairs. He did not want to hurt Hermione any worse than she already was. When Remus at last walked in, the boys were all sitting in chairs in front of Dumbledore. Snape was standing to the side, Ginny still in his arms. She was shaking, so Remus assumed she was crying, again. Remus went over to another chair and leand up against it.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore looked from the three scared boys to the Professor's with female students in their arms.

"Remus saw those three hurting these girls. He called me and we stopped them. Then we brought them here." Snape said.

"Who are the girls?"

"Ginny Weasley and…" Snape did not continue as his eyes fell on Hermione.

"And Hermione Granger." Remus finished for him, holding Hermione tighter.

"Let me see the girls." Dumbledore stood and went over to Snape and Ginny. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him. He whispered a few words to her before walking over to Remus and Hermione. He touched Hermione, but she did not move. Dumbledore held her face in his hands for a few moments before shaking his head. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. Looking at the three boys.

"Why would you three do something like that to Ginny and Hermione?" None of the boys answered. "Ginny should be fine, at least she is awake. I do not know about Hermione. Remus, please take Hermione to your quarters and watch over her. Severus, same with Ginny. Madam Pomfrey is not here right now, some kind of meeting in Australia. Care for those two." With that, the Professors left the office, not wanting to hear any more. They separated there. Remus walked slowly to his rooms. Once inside, he laid Hermione on his bed. Remus got some water and a cloth. He then began to dab at the wounds on her face. Hermione stirred, her head moving back and forth silently.

Hermione began to shake. More violently as time passed. Remus had to use all his strength to restrain her. She stopped quiet suddenly. Remus was still holding on to her as her eyes flickered open. To Hermione, everything was blurred. She could see a man standing over her, and she freaked out. She began to struggle against his grip. She knocked him to the floor and backed away. She was still on the bed and she was crawling to get away. Remus stood up and walked over to where she was. Hermione still backed away. She was too close to the edge and fell off. But that did not stop her. She crawled over to the corner of the room. Nothing had ever scared her more, than to find a man holding her down, on a bed.

Remus seemed to sense her fear because he stopped and looked down at her. "Hermione, I am not going to hurt you."

The voice was soft and kind; it also lowered some of her fears. Hermione was still terrified. The man began to come closer and she tried to back farther away, but she was already against the wall.

Remus slowly walked over to where she was huddled. She was scared of him. He could not understand it. Remus slowly lowered down to her face level. Her fear grew. Slowly, Remus reached out to her and touched her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch but did not freak out, totally. Remus stuck both arms out and wrapped them around Hermione.

It was then, that Hermione realized that this person was not going to hurt her. She began to cry in his arms. Remus picked Hermione up and set her on his bed. He began to realize why she had freaked out. It was because she woke up in a bed that she did not know who it belonged to, with a man holding her down. That would probably freak anyone out. Especially with what had just happened to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus asked after another moment or so.

"I… I am sorry. I am sorry about how I reacted." Hermione was still holding on to him, with cries breaking through. Remus did not reject her, if anything held her tighter. He really cared about Hermione. She seemed like a long lost friend. But would he realise that, no.

"Sssh, everything is going to be alright. You just need to sleep." Remus let go of Hermione and helped her lay down. Hermione was still crying ever so slightly. She laid her head down as Remus began to dab at the cut across her forehead.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Hermione spent about a week with Remus. She slept most of the time, to much stress. One day though, Remus walked into his rooms to find a note written to him, Hermione gone. The note read this:

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_I am sorry for everything I put  
__you through or done to you. I do not want  
__to be a burden any longer.  
__Lkoo fro t eh glri whti t eh erokbr seilm  
__Hermione Granger_

Remus reread it. It was as strange as the note he got a while back. Part of it looked to be in a different language. One he did not know. Remus went to his fireplace and called Snape. Snape can almost immediately.

"I came in here and Hermione was gone. This is the note I found." Remus gave it to Snape as he read it over.

Once Snape was done, he did not look any different then before. "Well Remus, looks like we have a problem, read this." Snape handed him a note that read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry for everything I put  
__you through or done to you. I do not want  
__to be a burden any longer.  
__Lkoo fro t eh glri whti t eh erokbr seilm  
__Ginny Weasley_

Remus reread it. This note was about the same as the note he found. "I found that when I came back and Ginny was gone. I think that might have something to do with everything. They had to have talked to each other to write these. They are the exact same other than the names."

"I think they might have something to do with the other note we found a while ago. Those notes were the same." Snape shook his head.


	4. Miss Hermione Granger

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Chapter Four: Miss Hermione Granger

The next day, Remus waited for his seventh year class to come, he needed to speck to Hermione. But when the class arrived, Hermione was no where to be seen. After class was over, he asked Harry and Ron to stay after. Once the class left he asked, "Where is Hermione?"

Harry shot a nervous glance at Ron before answering. "I think she is in the dormitory or the library."

"But why did she miss class?"

"I am not sure, I think she is with Ginny. Ginny didn't want to go to two of her classes. Hermione stayed with her."

"Okay, you may go." Remus sat at his desk as the boys left. '_Is she avoiding me? Ginny didn't come to my class either_.'

Remus forgot about it as he found the list on his desk.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson-NO_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown-NO_

_Eleanor Branstone_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Millicent Bulstrode-NO_

_Emma Dobbs-NO_

_Hermione Granger_

_Morgan MacDougal-NO_

_Abby Nott-NO_

_Adrian Pucey_

_Yvonne Hedlas_

Remus thought about who would be next to be of the list. Right then he realized that all the girls he saw that night in the Room of Requirements are on the list. None of them crossed out except Morgan. They are working together. All of them knew which on it was. They did this on purpose. Remus realized it was close to dinner, so her walked down.

When he got down there, he saw that a big group of girls were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, but some of them weren't Gryffindors. All the girls from the list. He saw Hermione and Ginny sitting together at the very end. Remus started to walk over to them. They were laughing at something some other must have said. Hermione nugged Ginny I the ribs when she saw him coming. Everyone silenced immediately.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, would you please meet me in my class room after dinner." They both shook their heads, eyes wide.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Remus hurried out of dinner quickly, Snape with him. They both were going to question the two girls. They were only in the classroom for five minutes before Ginny and Hermione showed up. Both with a worried expression on their faces.

"Why thank you for coming, we weren't sure if you would." Snape had an evil grin on his face.

"Why did you two leave when we were caring for you?" Remus was looking at each of their faces. They were looking at their shoes. Neither one answered.

"Answer us!" Snape had grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and began to shake her. Ginny pulled her away. Hermione fell to the floor, hitting a desk. She backed away from them. Ginny helped her stand. "Answer us now!"

Hermione was acting like she was petrified. She rather be, than with them. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she needed to stand strong so she ignored them. Ginny was the next to speak. "How could you do that to her? Now I know what Hermione means. You are nothing but a slimy git." Ginny was so proud of what she just said. It gave courage to Hermione.

"You know what, both of you are slimy gits. Both acting evil to us, what did we do to you two? Now I will be on my way." Hermione turned and started to walk away, with Ginny, but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will stay and talk. Miss Weasley, go." It was not Snape but Remus. Ginny hesitated, but then left. Remus pulled Hermione over to a desk and shoved her into it. "Answer the question."

"We left because we couldn't take it any longer."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Snape was standing in front of her.

"Everything is to much for any of us to handle. Giving the notes, planning, and meeting." Hermione seemed to relieze what she had said, because she looked even more scared then before. Her eyes went big as she watched how her two professors were going to react.

"Wait, you are giving us those notes?" Remus stood next to her, with an arm on her shoulder.

"No, others are, but I am the one to make sure we give you enough clues."

"You know who the girl is?"

"Yes, she is one of the girls on your list, as you already know."

"This is a set up." Snape backed away from her.

"No, the girl wanted you to know, you two were way to far behind. So she made our group to help you two out." Hermione mumbled a few other words that no one could hear.

"Hermione, why would she do something like that? Why not just come and tell us?" Remus moved to sit next to Hermione.

"She was scared. If you don't figure out who she is by the end of this year, she will tell you." Hermione was looking down at her hands. "Although it will be to late." She whispered the last words and only Remus heard it.

"What year is she in?" Snape finally spoke up.

"Seventh."

Snape stood and went over to the desk and found the list. He crossed of all the names of sixth years, leaving only seventh years.

_Ginny Weasley-NO_

_Pansy Parkinson-NO_

_Luna Lovegood-NO_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown-NO_

_Eleanor Branstone-NO_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Millicent Bulstrode-NO_

_Emma Dobbs-NO_

_Hermione Granger_

_Morgan MacDougal-NO_

_Abby Nott-NO_

_Adrian Pucey_

_Yvonne Hedlas-NO_

"That leaves five girls left." Remus moved over to Snape and looked at the list too. They did not see Hermione walk out of the classroom. When they looked up, Hermione was long since gone. Remus was going to ask if she was the girl, but didn't get to, yet.

"When do you think she left?" Remus asked, looking at Snape.

"It couldn't have been that long ago. We might have been looking at this for five minutes, at the most." Remus just shook his head.

"I think we might have scared her. You grabbed her and I wouldn't let her leave." This time Snape shook his head.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º


	5. Last Five

I hope you all like this chapter. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more I will post updates. It is the summer for me now, so you will see more.

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Five

The next day, Hannah, Susan, Mandy, Hermione, and Adrian didn't go to potions or Defence against the Dark Arts. They avoided both of those teachers. The five girls could be found in the library. All the other girls acted normal around everyone, but the five left would never smile.

Harry and Ron took up skipping classes to find out what might be wrong, but everything was well hidden from them. Harry decided to ask anyone, who would listen, if they might know what is wrong. The first person he went to was Remus.

"Professor Lupin, I have a question." Harry waited until everyone else left, before asking.

"Go ahead and ask." Lupin sat on the edge of his desk.

"Well, Hermione and a few other girls are acting pretty weird. Do you know why?" Harry hesitated a little, but Remus was one of his greatest friends, and he was almost like a father, now that Sirius was gone.

"Actually, Harry, I want to know the same answer. Those girls are avoiding Severus and I."

"Alright, well thanks." Harry started to the door, but turned around near the door to give Lupin a little smile. "One of those girls asked me to leave this for you." Harry set a piece of parchment on the table. Then left. Lupin was curious about the paper, so he went to retrieve it. The note was not the same as always.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Which one is she?_

_Mandy, Adrian, Hermione, Hannah, Susan_

Remus stared at the note. This was the strangest one yet, and he even saw the person who left it. One of those girls had asked Harry Potter to give him the note. Harry must know.

Remus thought hard about it. Mandy was a tall, blonde hair, Ravenclaw, with blue eyes. Adrian was a Ravenclaw, with short brown hair, very short, but skinny. Smart Gryffindor with brown curly hair, brown eyes and very skinny was Hermione. Hannah and Susan are Hufflepuffs, with dark hair, both best friends. Remus settled on one girl who he had to ask. Adrian. In her third year, she had had a crush on him.

Remus walked out the door, heading to the library. When he got there, all of the girls were talking quietly in the corner, but there was an extra person. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Hannah. Remus walked over to the table. The conversation silenced immediately.

"Hello," Remus looked at each face. Harry was the only one willing to meet his gaze.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Everyone chimed at once.

"Now, girls. Harry did give me the note and I must ask for Adrian to tell me, if she is the girl."

Adrian looked up to meet Remus' gaze. "I am not the girl, and I must tell you that you can ask us as many times as you would like today, but we will only tell you one person per day." At that, Adrian left the table and headed out of the library.

"One more down, four left." Remus could not tell who said this until she lifted her head. The girl was sitting in a corner and he had not noticed her before. Lavender Brown was looking at him. Hermione stood up and picked up all her stuff. Everyone else followed. Remus was left standing with Harry. Remus pulled out the list. Harry moved over next to him. "Professor Snape and I have been keeping track of every girl it could be. We crossed out all the girls we no it isn't." Remus picked up a quill from the table and crossed out Adrian's name.

_Ginny Weasley-NO_

_Pansy Parkinson-NO_

_Luna Lovegood-NO_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown-NO_

_Eleanor Branstone-NO_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Millicent Bulstrode-NO_

_Emma Dobbs-NO_

_Hermione Granger_

_Morgan MacDougal-NO_

_Abby Nott-NO_

_Adrian Pucey-NO_

_Yvonne Hedlas-NO_

"I think you might know which girl it is. Am I right?" Remus stuck the paper back in his pocket. He, then turned to look at Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes I do know, and I will not tell. She would probably kill me, or hex me into oblivion." Harry started to laugh and Remus joined in.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Chapter six is coming. Called The New Rule


	6. New Rule

Chapter 6: New Rule

A day later, Remus sat at his desk, marking papers. Hermione, Ginny, and Mandy sat in desks, working on tests that they missed. Remus looked up to find Hermione and Mandy looking at him. When they saw him watching them watch him, they went back to look at the tests. Ginny was watching them now and smiled, while shakeing her head.

The test was almost over when dinner rolled around. "Um Professor Lupin, it is dinner time so, may we go?" Ginny was looking at him quiet sweetly as she asked.

"Ginny, you may go. I would like Mandy and Hermione to stay and finish their tests. I will call a house elf to bring some food." Ginny stood and left. Hermione adn Mandy went back to their tests. A house elf named Mipsey came over to each persn to take their food orders. About a minute after leaving, she came back with the food. The two girls moved closer to each other, while they were eating. They talked about all kinds of stuff. Remus sat at his desk, watching them. After a moment, he was just staring of into space.

"Um, Professor Lupin, are you okay?" Remus was brought out of him thoughts by Mandy asking him. Both of the girls were starting to laughing under their breathes.

"Yes, I am find. I was just thinking." A blush creaped across his face.

"Well, you were kind of staring at us." Mandy was now laughing full on. Hermione had a straight face, but when Remus looked at her, she burst out laughing. Remus joined in with them. Before to long, Hermione and Mandy were talking again.

Remus heard a few words of what they were saying, like, "They still have no clue." and "How many more clues must we give them?" Unfortuantly, they noticed that he was listening to what they were saying. Both girls looked at him. Them moved back to their original seats and they both began their tests again. Hermione finished first and left.

Mandy still had a page left, before she was done. Remus looked up and smiled. "Mandy, I have a question."

"Before you ask it, I am not the girl. I know what you were going to ask. You were waiting for one of us to tell you. Now that there are only three girls left, only one girl will tell you a week." Mandy went back to her test, leaving her Professor in complete amazement. That was the question he wanted answered.

About half an hour later, Mandy finished and left.

Remus pulled out the list and crossed her name off it.

_Ginny Weasley-NO  
__Pansy Parkinson-NO  
__Luna Lovegood-NO  
__Hannah Abbott  
__Susan Bones  
__Lavender Brown-NO  
__Eleanor Branstone-NO  
__Mandy Brocklehurst-NO  
__Millicent Bulstrode-NO  
__Emma Dobbs-NO  
__Hermione Granger  
__Morgan MacDougal-NO  
__Abby Nott-NO  
__Adrian Pucey-NO  
__Yvonne Hedlas-NO_

Only three girls left, but it would most likely take at lest two weeks to know which girl.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Remus found it very hard to concentract on anything for the next two days. Hannah adn Susan would not attend any classes. They came everyday to pick up all the work they missed, but would not come. The headmaster would not do anything to stop it either. Al he would say is that it is their choice, now that they are seventh years. Four days after the next rule, Remus got a note that might help things a little, but also make it much more diffucult. It said as follows:

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_This is the next clue to your mystery.  
__Each girl can only give you one clue. A  
__clue can be like telling you that they are not  
__the girl. But there is an exception. One of  
__the girls did give you two or three clues,  
__but we let her. She can not give you any  
__more clues. Even though most of the girls  
__are crossed out, they might still be able to  
__give you clues. Attached is a paper of all  
__the girls that **can** give you clues. On the  
__other paper is the list that can **not**. You will  
__not be able to trick us because we all know  
__who can and can't tell. No slytherins are  
__involved so I would not ask any of them. _

Remus was totally shocked. He looked at the other piece of paper.

_Can  
__Ginny Weasley  
__Luna Lovegood  
__Eleanor Branstone  
__Emma Dobbs  
__Abby Nott  
__Yvonne Hedlas_

_Can Not  
__Lavender Brown  
__Mandy Brocklehurst  
__Hermione Granger  
__Morgan MacDougal  
__Adrian Pucey  
__Hannah Abbott  
__Susan Bones_

Remus could not believe his eyes. He only had six girls to ask questions and none of them were the three left. This was going to be more difficult then he had thought.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

About a week after receiving the notes, Remus began to watch all the girls a lot closer. He would see then with each other every where. Hermione, Hannah and Susan would be found by the lake talking with Harry and Ron. Sometimes Ginny would join them. Remus found himself taking a walk just to see them. He felt very weird torwards one of the girls. Snape felt the same way.

Snape had not had quiet as many encounters with the girls as Remus did, but he still keeped a watch on them. Hannah and Susan would not go to any of their classes. Hermione would go to all of them. Hannah and Susan would be found with a straight face or a frown most of the time. Every once in a whille, you could find them with a smile on their faces. Hermione would never smile. She would always look as if she was staring of into space. Hermione would not even raise her hand in a class, to answer a question any more.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Snape and Remus were walking through the hallway one day when they heard quiet a few voices, boys and girls. Both Professors looked at one another, before turning down the corridor towards the noise, both walking. One thought passed through their heads. Both the same. The Professors turned the corner and saw three girls and three boys together. Remus and Snape felt strange. Neither did anything, they seemed to be frozen. Susan was hiding behind a statue from the boys. Hannah was trying to run away from Goyle. Malfoy and Crabb had cornered another. They seemed to be hitting her with spells, as she was beginning to scream.

Before either Professor saw it, another boy joined in. He was going after Susan. Susan ran over towards Hannah. They were standing next to each other, trying to get away. At least it was two on two where the either girl was fighting two boys.

"Professors!" Remus and Snape was brought out of their thoughts by Crabb shouting, as he must have been warning them. All the boys stopped and ran for it. But Malfoy stayed an extra second.

"I will be back Granger!" Then he took of running. The girl in the corner collapsed. Hannah and Susan fell against the wall, sliding to the ground.

"I will take Hannah and Susan." Snape said, already walking towards the two girls. Remus went over to the other girl and crouched down to be face to face with her.

Remus put his hand her face and slowly stroaked her cheek. It was to dark to see much of it. She had dark hair and was about normal hight. As soon as he touched her, she jumped a little, but did looked up. Tears were flowing down Hermione's face. Her face was bruised once again Her eyes were blood shoot and swollen. She had a black eye and quiet a few cuts on her face. "Hermione, what happened?" Hermione did not answer. She looked down at her hands. "Okay, can you stand?"

Remus stood and looked down at her. He stuck his hand out and she took it. He pulled her up, and let go. She stood for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Remus pulled her up once again, but his time, he picked her up. Hermione laid her head against him. He was warm and she felt safe in his arms. Remus walked over to were Snape was and stood by them. Snape looked up and saw them standing. Snape stood up and helped Hannah and Susan to their feet.

Hermione turned away from everyone and buried her face into Remus' shoulder. The vision of Malfoy and Crabb stayed in her mine. She began to cry. Remus looked down as soon as he felt her body shake.

Remus looked up at Snape. " I am going to take her to my rooms. I will see if she is alright. Tell the headmaster for me?" Snape shook his head and took the other two girls up the stairs. Remus went down a level and turned into his rooms. Hermione was still crying.

Remus slowly set Hermione on his bed. But she would not let go of him. Remus final had to sit on the bed with Hermione in his lap. Her body began to shake more fearsome. "Hermione, everything is going to be alright. You can calm down. I won't let anyone hurt you." Remus began to rock her back and forth.

Hermione finally stopped crying and looked him in the eyes. "Your eyes, they seem so fimilar. I have seen them many times before, just not in class. Like a long time ago." Once Remus was done, Hermione gave a small smile towards him.

"Yes, you have and I have seen yours." It was not even a whisper but Remus could hear it. He began to stroke her cheek. Hermione could feel tears running down her cheek again. She ment to move over, but as soon as she tried, an grand amount of pain rushed through her body. Making her her shudder and shriek.

Remus looked back at her. More tears were rushing down her face. Remus slowly stood up and laid Hermione down. He sat next to her.

"Hermione, will you please tell me what they did to you." Remus needed to know, if anything was to be done about it.

"Hannah, Susan and I were walking to the library. We turned a corner and Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle were there. They said they need us to corroperate or else. We took of running. But we found our selfs in the dead end. Goyle went over to Hannah and knocked her to the ground. Susan went and hid behind the statue. Malfoy asked Crabb to hold me down. They came near me and I kicked them. The hit me with a few spells. I ran over to the corner to try to get away, but they followed. Before anyone knew it another boy came to join them. Then the next thing was Crabb shouting Professors and all the boys running off." Hermione's voice was beginning to go out.

Remus looked down at her arm and noticed that blood was bleeding through. "Hermione, you need to rest. I will have to make sure you are okay, so..." Remus touched her robes and when he looked at his finger, it was covered in blood. He rolled up her sleeve and healed the cut. "Where are you hurting the most?"

"My stomach." Hermione touched her stomach and flinched. She removed her hand and set it on her now healed arm. Remus could tell that her hand was covered in blood.

"Hermione, I will need to see your stomach to heal it." Remus felt a little aquword about that, but Hermione just smiled. Hermione understood, so she buttoned her robes. She then unbottned the bottom four buttons of her shirt. Remus gasped at the sight. Covered in blood, everything. Blood had soaked part of her shirt and her robes. Hermione had a very deep gash on her stomach. It was probably three inches long.

Remus pulled out his wand and muttered a healing spell, but it didn't work. All it did was make it worse. "Oh Hermione, what did they do to you." It was not a question, but a statement. Or his thought out loud. Remus walked over to his fireplace and called Madam Pomfrey. She came right away. One look at Hermione and she went back to the Hospital wing. She returned moments later with a few muggle items. She sat on the bed and let them fall onto it also. All they were, were some badges, soap, and a few wraps.

Madam Pomfrey helped Hermione sit up and she wrapped the badges around her after wipping it somewhat clean. Hermione laid back down, as madam Pomfrey called Remus over to sitting room.

"Remus, is it alright if she stays here for a little while?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, but what is wrong with her?"

"She was hit with a slicing spell. Not just any kind, but one that just grows worse witht the use of magick. I would take her to the hospital wing, but if we move her, we could do more damage to her. I will leave all the supplies with you. If you need anything, just floo me." WIth that, Madam Pomfrey left.

When Remus walked back to Hermione, she had her eyes closed as she cried. "Hermione, I am so sorry about all of this." Remus sat next to her. Hermione made to sit up, but Remus pushed her back down. "You must rest." Remus made to stand, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't leave me." Hermione's voice was week and shaky.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º


	7. A secret walks

Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter, and if you don't, tell me. I love reviews, good or bad. Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but if I get more reviews for this story, you will see more chapters. Also, if you want other stories, I have more, but you would have to email me and leave your email address so I can send them to you. I hope you enjoy! KEEP READING!

Gothical Writer( Sydney K. Black)

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Chapter 7: A secret walks

"I will never leave you." Remus laid down on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione had always felt attraction towards him. But something she didn't know, is that Remus felt the same towards her. Remus looked into her eyes, as she did the same. He slowly stroked her cheek, careful not to hurt her, before setting it on her cheek, holding it. Before he could stop it, he leaned in and kissed her on her lips. What shocked him, was that she kissed him back. Remus broke the kiss and leaned back. Hermione turned her head in his hand, looking at it. She turned back to him, leaning in closer to him. Remus did the same, setting his head on hers. He could feel her breathe slowing down, until she was asleep. Before Remus knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

_Remus was walking down the hallway with a beautiful girl. She let him call her Cheza. As they walked, hand in hand, he placed a delicate kiss on her lips. He had caught her off guard. Remus broke free of her grip and ran a head, smiling at her all the way. She called out for him, but he just kept running. He could hear her running after him. Remus hid behind a door. She ran in the room. He closed the door as he tackled her to the ground._

_Cheza looked up at him as he placed another kiss on her lips. "I would never hurt you." Remus moved away from her as she spoke. "I know."_

Remus woke the next morning. Finding Hermione still with him. Everything seemed to be right. Although he knew it was not. Hermione was badly hurt; Remus was in love with a memory as well as one of his students. In one month and a week, she would be graduating as well as his Cheza. Would he ever see her again? Remus decided to leave the subject, while with Hermione. Hermione was a girl on the list, but why would she try to change time. She was the brightest witch at Hogwarts.

But it didn't matter if Remus found Cheza, he might find someone better, someone with him. Hermione. Remus looked back to the girl next to him, she had an eye open. He caught her gaze as she opened both eyes up. Hermione moved closer to him. She loved this man. Had for a long time, starting in her third year. It was first a schoolgirl crush, but it became more as the years passed.

Remus moved closer to her. He looked into her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He broke away, but she kissed him again. This time with more passion. Remus broke apart again. This time he sat up, breaking away from her grip.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Hermione stayed with Remus one month before going back to her own room. All her teachers had been informed about what had happened. But nothing was done. Hermione did not want Malfoy to be in any trouble.

Hannah, Susan, and Hermione sat in the library on that day, missing classes again.

"One more week." Hannah had been counting down ever since the first day of the term.

Hermione had been quiet every since the day Remus kissed her. She did not comment to this.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Susan was looking at her.

"Remember the day we got attacked, I was in Lupin's rooms, he was healing me, and he kissed me. Well we fell asleep and when we woke up, he kissed me again, and I kissed him back." Hermione looked down at her hands on her lap.

"That is so good, what are we going to do about the Cheza stuff?" All the girls were looking at each other.

"I think we should drop it, it is nothing but trouble." The other two girls looked at the girl once called Cheza.

"If that is what you want."

"That is, Lupin should have what he wants. I will still tell him." The three girls looked back at the books they were reading, unitl Susan spoke.

"Hey Hermione, what are you going to do after school is over?"

"I am not sure. I think I might move to Hogsmeade, the book shop is looking for some help."

"That is cool, I have no clue what I will do." Susan smiled.

"Neither do I." Hannah had looked up from her book.

The rest of the day was spent with the girls talking about random things. Boys, make-up, Professors, gossip.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Remus was standing in front of the mirror in his room. He missed Hermione. He had not seen her once since the day she returned to her dormitory. She had missed her classes, although Harry and Ron would bring all her class work to each of her teachers, to be turned in.

Remus was going ot miss her a lot more. This was the graduation dinner. After this, Hermione would leave.

Remus slowly walked out of his rooms, down to the great hall. Most students seemed to be there. He sat in his normal seat. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stood on the stage he had made on the side of the hall. Everyone became silent.

"Well another year gone, and our Seventh years moving on. Now I would like our Validvictorian to come and make her speech. May I welcome Miss Hermione Granger." The great hall bursted out in applause as Hermione stood adn walke dover to the pedistool.

"Well I am going to miss Hogwarts. Just earlier, a friend of mine asked if I was nervous, This is what I answered, Me nervous about leaving school, my friends and everything I have none for the last seven years. Well the truth is, that I am nervous, but my friends will always be there for me. I have never had such good friends as the Boy-Who-Lived and Weasley Is our King. And me, Miss Know-It-All as many call me, would never want to leave this life. The one thing I hope is that you will always have the ones around you to depend on. Now one more thing, as many might know, secrets are ment to be kept, but some have to be reveiled. I know this more than anyone. Now as my closing I would like to recite a few words that a brillant Professor said to me on the first day at Hogwarts, those many seven years ago. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" With that, Hermione left the stage with eveyone clapping, even the Slytherins.

The dinner feast lasted for about two hours, before it was time to say goodbye. After all goodbyes said, and may tears shed, the new graduates of Hogwarts began to leave. One big group stayed behind. this group had Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Morgan, and Hannah. All the others agreed to wait as Hermione said goodbe to one last person. That person had already gone back to his class room.

Hermione knocked on his office door and walked in. Hermione was greeted by Remus.

"Well, Professor Lupin, I have come to say goodbye. I hope we will meet again." Hermione hugged Remus before walking to the door.

"Goodbye Hermione." Remus had to hold back his tears.

"This is for you," Hermione laid an evolope on a near by table, "And goodbye." Hermione left then.

Remus broke down in tears, as the door shut.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º


	8. A secret discovered

Tell me how you like this chapter, I really don't like this one at all myself. By the way, I am not going to post again until i get like 5 reviews for this story. So if you like it review or you may never get to read this story again! I am serious, I am tired at the fact that I only get like two reviews per chapter, so till I get more, I shall not post more of this story. And I would like to thank those few people who did review to my story. Even if you must critisise my work, I will take that, but the silence is a killer. So tell me what you thought of this story/chapter. There is at least one more chapter, but you can request more chapters if you want, because Remus still doesn't have the one he loves, even after the chapters I do have. So READ and REVIEW, and I promise I will POST if you REVIEW!

Gothical Writer of Weirdpeopleandthepickle

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Chapter 8: A Secret discovered

Remus cried for quiet a long time. It was always hard to say goodbye to the person you love. Remus stood up and he caught sight of the envolope Hermione had left. He opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am sorry for all the trouble I have put you_

_through. I imagine that you might had cried for _

_a little while after I left. It is always hard to say _

_goodbye to the one you love, and I know this _

_better than most would. This is not goodbye and _

_neither was last time. Yes, i am the one you _

_once called Cheza. I am sorry I didn't tell you. _

_I almost did many times. I hope I will see you _

_again. I will always love you. The reason I did _

_meet you when you were young is because I was _

_in denial about Sirius. I went back by accident. _

_But I am very glad it had happened. The time _

_I meet you, was when I was in my fith year._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Remus could not believe it. Hermione was the one he had loved, and now loved. She had kept the secret form him the untire time. It would of been much easier if it was any other girl because they did not spend some of their summer with him, Hermione did.

Remus had to find her, tell her he loved her, but where might she be? Hermione had already left. Remus stood up and went to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Hello Remus, I believe you found her note." Remus sat down in a chair opposite to the one where Dumbledore sat. He shook his head.

"Well, now you would want to talk to her, won't you?" Again Remus shook his head. "You will have to wait until you two meet. Send her as many letters as you would like, but she requests you find her, without any help." Dumbledore said.

"Well, how will I meet her if I don't know where she is?" Remus asked.

"You will meet her, and she only left here about five minutes before you arrived."

"You mean she was here for a long time?"

"Yes, she would have stayed longer but she needed to get to her work. She will be dropping by every other day."

"Okay, but will you answer a question? Did you know Hermione was the girl today?"

"Yes, she told me the day she came back from the past." Dumbledore opened up his desk draw and took out a bowl of candy. "Would you like one?" Dumbledore offered.

"No, thank you." Remus wondered if anyone had ever taken a candy from him. Dumbledore unwrapped a piece of candy and stuck it in his mouth.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Remus waited in his room for Hermione's letter. He sent her one about an hour ago. Remus checked his watch and only another minute passed.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Remus looked up and saw a black own fly into his room. He quickly unattached the letter and opened it.

_Dear Remus,_

_I imagine you were waiting in your room for my _

_letter. I am sorry I didn't respond quicker but I had a _

_customer. Perhaps you might know her. Her name _

_is Minerva McGongall. Yes, she needed a few things _

_before walking back to Hogwarts. By the way, Snape _

_is being a gressy git to me, while I am writing this. He _

_keeps resighting a muggle song. It is really starting to _

_get annoying. By the way, no one will tell you where _

_I am, so don't ask. Will you plese hex him or _

_something, oh and ask him to sing the song for you, _

_that he is singing for me. You would just start to laugh. _

_I have to go._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Remus atomatically wrote a response back. He sent it of with the owl and sat back down. About five minutes after the owl was back. With another letter.

_Please get him, he is still here. I think I might hex _

_him soon. But hex him any way._

_Love Hermione_

So Snape was with Hermione. Remus sat down in a chair near the fireplace and started to read a book. But he didn't get very far because he heard a person shouting. They sounded to be put of the castle, he only heard it because of werewolf sences. he stood up and walked out into the great hall. He walked through the door and saw Snape standing over Hermione. She was on the ground, looking very angry with a bundle in her arms.

"Hermione and Remus sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love, then comes marrige,

Next comes Hermione witha baby carrige."

Snape began to laugh hestarically. But he didn't see as Hermione hit him with a hex, sending him flying backwards. Hermione began to laugh. She stood up and walked over to Snape.

"That might teach you, since I am no longer your student." But before Hermione knew it, Snape had grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground. Both began to laugh again.

"If you and Rmeus weren't 'together', I might have kissed you. But he is my friend." Snape was still laughind a little while he spoke.

"Yah, well you wouldn't want to make Minerva mad, now would you." Snape hit Hermione in the face lightly about the joke. Remus couldn't stand it any longer. He walked over to them. "Hi Remus, will you hex him now?"

Remus began to laugh. "Oh so even since you just hexed him, you want me to do it again?"

"Yah." Remus did as he was told and hexed Snape.

"Hay, what was that for?" Snape got off the ground.

"For singing that dreadful song to me while I was working." Hermione looked at Snape.

"Oh, you mean this song.

Hermione and Remus sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love, then comes marrige,

Next comes Hermione with a baby carrige." Snape began to laugh again.

"That is it, I must remember, no more free anything for you with my discount from the store." Hermione stood up and walked away form them, into Hogwarts.

"Why did you do that?" Remus helped Snape stand up.

"Because, she was bugging me first."

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º


	9. Dancer of Elements

Here is another chapter, but first I should explain one thing that many reviewers brough up. I, myself, did not like chapter 8 at all and I will try to find a new way to write it, but chapter 8 is necessary. In chapter to come, you will read a lot about the relationship between Cheza, or Hermione, and Snape. The last chapter helped show more of how Snape acted when he met her before, also a little fun side of Snape. So you will just have to bear with me.

There is part of this song where there is a dance happening and everyone is watching it. I did not say much about this dance as I am going to leave it to you to imagine how it looks.

Also, the SONG in this chapter is WRITTEN BY ME! I will not have anyone accusing me of taking it from some one else. I actually wrote it as a poem for school, but it fits here just as well. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!

By the way, the more you review this story and all my others, the more likely I am to update them sooner!

* * *

Chapter 9: Dancer of Elements( Song is Written by GothicalWriter) 

Hermione walked into the library. She dropped off all the books she had brought for them, before turning to leave. She loved being at Hogwarts, but not with everything that had happened to her. In a week or so, she would be quitting her job, and going to work with someone else. One thing that she was not sure about was why she had chosen the path her life was leading her in. She would never be a member of the order, for she soon would be working against them. Then one thing that was going to break her heart would be the fact that she would be fighting against Remus. She loved him, that she was sure. But she had already made up her mind about which side she would be on.

She had chosen the fact that she would be a deatheater. Since she found out that she was adopted and that she was really a pure blood, she had been planning everything out.

Hermione walked out of the library and down to the great hall. She did not walk in, for she needed to go. Hermione wished that she could just be accepted into the world she wanted to be, more than any thing else.

A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of it. She made her way out of the castle and back towards Hogsmeade. Once in the town, Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor. She needed to see Draco about the week to come. She walked up to the door, and knocked. A house-elf opened it.

"Hello, Miss Hermione." The house-elf knew Hermione well by now. She was staying at Malfoy Manor. Hermione smiled at the small house-elf, called Spritz. She walked pass her, and into the dinning room. Draco was sitting at it with a book in his hand. Hermione reconized the title right away.

"Hello Hermione." Draco stood up and walked over to her. He looked at her for a second before a worried look fell over his face. Hermione felt more tears roll down her face.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Hermione sat in her room. She was waiting until Draco came up to her to say goodnight before leaving for rehearsal. Draco was going to come to the performance to night, but he did not want his father to know. So he was going to sneak out once his father goes to bed, or once he says he is going to bed.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Draco walking in to her room. "Hermione, my father is already going to bed, so can I come with you now?" He sat on his knees with his hands put together, with the old puppy dog face on. Hermione laughed at his performance before saying yes.

They apparated together to the restaurant.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°º

Remus waited for Snape to finish some paperwork. Tonight Remus, Snape, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Dumbledore were going out to a restaurant in muggle London.

Snape walked out a moment later. Snape and Remus started to walk up to the headmaster's office. When they got there, everyone else was already waiting, all in muggle clothes. Dumbledore looked a little weird in them. Everyone reached up to touch a bowl on Dumbledore's desk, which was a portkey.

Remus felt the familiar whoosh of a feeling telling him it worked. Moments later, everyone was standing in an alleyway. Bill lead the group out of it and over to the restaurant. The name was _Moon and Star's Inn_. Once inside, a waiter took them over to a large table, giving them all menus.

"Look, over at that sign, I guess we will be hearing living music tonight." Harry pointed to the sign.

"That is cool, I have never heard a muggle band play before." Ron said back.

"You know what neither have I." Remus added in, since he was sitting right next to them.

Both the boys started laughing, and Harry said, "Feeling like a kid tonight Remus." Remus even began to join in laughing. When they looked at the others, they were all looking at them strangely, which just made them laugh harder.

The waiter came back and took their orders, just as a boy walked onto the stage. "Hello, and good evening. Now, tonight you all will be getting a really magical treat. Will you all please welcome the Elements." Everyone began to clap, as the curtain rose. Three girls were standing in a row. In the back, were a drummer, two guitar players, and the keyboardist. One of the dancers was a red head in a dark green shirt and jeans. The next was in a brown hair girl in a pink shirt and jeans. The girl in the middle was a black haired girl in a black shirt and jeans. The guitar players were both red heads and the other members had black hair.

The music began to play as the girl in the middle began to sing.

_A toy in this game is what I am  
Never really living the life I want  
Just stuck in this life called reality  
But no one knows what it is  
No one will look through the lies  
They just believe all that is said_

The girls moved swiftly, all together in every move. Remus couldn't move his eyes from the singer.

_Never again will I ever be like you  
I want to be my own person  
Alive in my own way  
I never want to be like you_

_I feel lost but what do you care  
You have never thought of me  
As a person, merely a toy  
You always thought I would be just like you  
Well never again shall I try  
I am going to do things on my own  
Whether or not I fail  
I shall have done it with out your help  
Fight for what I want to be  
Is the only thing left in this world_

It almost seemed as if she wouldn't move her eyes away from his face either.

_Never again will I ever be like you  
I want to be my own person  
Alive in my own way  
I never want to be like you_

Two girls stood together and helped the singer do a back flip.

_You have never said you cared  
The world needs to look past the smiles  
On the faces of those who care  
The smiles are a wall to hid the true pain  
The more we run away, the farther reality is  
Only a few see the truth of all  
I am one to realize the world is gone  
It was gone before we even were born  
Humans have taken over all we see  
They expect everything to look after them _

_Never again will I ever be like you  
I want to be my own person  
Alive in my own way  
I never want to be like you_

_Not for me any more, I know the truth  
For hours into every night  
The truth haunts my mind  
Never leaving me once to live happy  
Happy is just as much of a dream as freedom  
Hope that one day I shall live  
Is all that keeps me going into the years_

They moved down in to the audience. Dancing around the tables before going back up to the stage. The singer ran by their table and another in the front.

_Never again will I ever be like you  
I want to be my own person  
Alive in my own way  
I never want to be like you_

_Never again will I ever be like you  
I want to be my own person  
Alive in my own way  
I never want to be like you _

_At this young age, I have realized  
More than those from the beginning of time  
There is no life, no freedom, nothing  
Nothing is there and it is all your fault  
The unless knowledge we have to live with  
No matter what, we shall all die and nothing will change  
Never will it_

No one messed up during the song. The dancers seemed to just make up the dance, right them and there. Every move that the singer did seemed to be directed towards him. The girl sang beautifully, and she was the only one to sing at all.

After the song was over, they were brought their food. The band seemed to disappear for a moment before they sat down at a table in the front. The boy who announced them, moved over to sit next to the singer. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ha, I have an idea, once we are done eating we should go tell them how good they are." Harry was whispering to Ron.

"Yah, and them I can see if any of them with fall for the Weasley Charm." Remus began to laugh at Ron's comment.

"I can hear you two." Remus said while turning to look at them.

"Yah, and I thought you were acting like a kid tonight." Everyone finished their meal and afterwards, had a cup of coffee. Before to long, the table where the band sat had people crowded around it.

"Lets go see the band now." This was Bill speaking. Everyone except Arthur and Dumbledore followed him. The crowd around the table was clearing out.

As Remus got closer, the boy next to the singer looked like Draco Malfoy. "That boy looks like Malfoy." Remus said and everyone else agreed

When they were right next to it, the boy looked up and said, "Look why it is Potter and Weasel. And they brought a few friends."

"Draco, that is not nice. Especially because of Red and her brothers." The girl next to him, hit him on the face, nothing hard but enough to make him stop. Then she turned to look at them. "Hi." Remus recognized the voice, but the face or the hair did not match it. "We will be right back, come on let us go change." All the girls and a few of the boys disappeared, only to return a few minutes later, but they had the same clothes on, just not the same face. Everyone sat down.

"Why, don't you sit down." Draco said. "You might need to, once you find out." Draco added, taking another drink of his drink.

Ron looked around and said, "Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Morgan? Is that you?"

"Yes," All of them said at once.

"You guys are in a muggle band?" Bill asked, looking into each face.

"No, all of us are purebloods. Not one of us is a muggle." This was Hermione speaking.

"Wait, who was who? What I mean is what do you do in the band, since all of you look different now." Remus spoke while looking at Hermione.

"I will tell you. Ginny and Morgan are dancers. Fred and George both play the guitar. Matt plays the keyboard and Adam plays the drums. Hermione is the singer and a dancer." Draco said, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Why hello, Draco, Hermione." everyone turned to see Lucius Malfoy looking down at them. "Wonderful job everyone and Draco, Hermione, I would like both of you home before three." With that Lucius turned and left.

"How did your dad find out?" Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"I am not sure, he could have heard us talking or saw us leaving your room." Draco responded.

"Wait a second, why does he want both of you home? Hermione doesn't live with you." Ron said who was looking confused at Hermione.

Hermione blushed before answering, "Actually I have been living at Malfoy Manor for a month now."

"What!" Everyone who didn't know said.

"Yah, at the end of school, I moved in with Draco. His father and mother have been really nice to me. They are treating me like a daughter, since all my other parents are dead." Hermione slowly hung her head as she said this, but Draco pushed it back up.

"Hermione, everything is going to be alright." He said as he hugged her. She smiled slightly at this. Then she looked at her watch, and her eyes grew huge.

"On, my gosh, we only have ten minutes to get back! I am going to go get all my stuff packed." Hermione, Morgan and Ginny quickly ran off back behind the stage.

"Wow, that was quiet a shock. To see Hermione and you together, like that." The look on Ron's face told everyone just how shocked he was.

"Yah, but what is even more shocking was seeing her dance and sing like that. Did anyone know she could do that?" Snape was looking up and down the table. "And that does not mean the band."

"I knew she could sing, but not dance. This was the last place I thought I would ever see her. Not to mention the fact that a wizard band is playing in a muggle restaurant." Remus said, looking at the doorway through which they left.

"Hermione is the best dancer that has ever preformed here, so I would think that she would show off almost any other dancer." Draco spoke like everyone was friends.

"Yah, Draco is right, those girls love to dance, but they would not be very excepted in the wizarding world if many knew." Fred said, speaking for the first time. "Not to mention what Mom would do to Gin and Mione, if she saw some of the outfits that they wear." Fred and George smile back at the memory.

"How long has this band been going, and how have you managed to keep it from us?" Ron asked, looking for Fred to George.

"Our band has been going for two years and it has not been easy, keeping it from anyone. We had to sneak away from school, to be able to practise and perform. We got in loads of trouble for disappearing every now and then. Although, Hermione has taken most of the credit when we get in trouble." George answered.

"So, how did this start?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione was dancing in a room, and we caught her. She told us she was practising to go to a competition. We watched her and decided to form the band. We needed a few other people, so we asked Ginny and Morgan. Then they asked Matt and Adam to join. Then we went to a competition and won first prize, which was a big gift to go to a music school, to learn. We used as time turner quiet a bit." Fred said.

"In other words, Hermione started it. Draco agreed to help us out." Adam added, his spiky hair falling into his eyes. Before anyone else could speak, the three girls came back.

"Draco, we have to hurray." Hermione said, pulling on Draco's arm.

"Fine, lets go." Draco got up and started towards the door.

"Bye, everyone, good seeing you. Bye Remus." With that, Hermione left, following after Draco.

"Well that was unexpected when we came here tonight." Ron said, looking around, smiling.

"Oh, Shut it." Ginny said, while backhanding Ron.

"Ouch!" A/N I don't think you need to ask who yelled that.

"Ron, you are such a baby."

"Does mom know that you are here?" Ginny turned around, blushing a little.

"No, does she know that you are here?" Ron said nothing.

"Well, she doesn't, but dad does, the fact is, is that he is sitting with Dumbledore over there." Ron said.

"Okay, we'll I will be going." Ginny made to leave, but a hand grabbed her. She looked up to find it was her father.

"Why, hello Ginny." His face showed a huge grin, where as Ginny's showed horror. "Now, when were you going to us that you worked here?" Mr. Weasley pulled up a chair next to her.

"Well, we don't work here all the time, only for this week, next week our band will playing some where else." Ginny spoke in a whisper, still trying to recover everything that had happened to night.

"Well, all of you were very good." Dumbledore said, sitting across the table.

"Lets just say, that we never thought any of you would find out." Morgan said, smiling. "Well, Ginny, we must be going." Morgan stood, and Ginny followed suit. They said, their goodbyes, and left.

"Severus, did you ever think that any of them would become dancers, and singers?" Snape shook his head, as Remus asked.

"Well, I started to suspect something, because I caught them in a room practising. Not that song but another." Dumbledore said, looking at the two friends.

"Just to let you know, all of us can dance, and play instruments. Hermione has the best voice, when she is not freaking out. And she can play almost ever instrument that we might need." Fred said, getting up.

"Yah, she is so good, not to mention hot, please don't tell anyone else that I said that. Especially Draco, he would kill me." George said, as he got up. And the rest of the band, followed, as they left.


	10. Another Mystery

**Hi everyone, I am sooo sorry for huge delay, but ive only been allowed on for a few minutes everyday, and ive been trying to write during that time and also check emails, but now i can get on much longer. Well here is chapter 10 and this was actually supose to be the last chapter, but i figure ill go a head and write some more. Well READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Another Mystery

Remus was walking back and forth in his room, at Lupin Manor. Remus may not be very rich, but his grandfather left him a huge house. He could not stop thinking about something, or to be more precise, or what someone said. Remus sat down on his king sized bed. When he saw the book that he had been reading last night, he decided it might be one of the only ways to get what Fred said out of his head.

The book was called _Hogwarts, a History_. One of his favourites. Not many people had ever read it, but he had. After the first time, when he was in school, he had read it at least once a month. Now he owned his own copy. Hermione had given it to him, at the beginning of her seventh year.

Reading that book did not help, since he wanted to stay away from the subject of Hermione. Although one thing caught his eye, in the book. On a few page corners, there was a letter. He flipped through all the book, to find every single page that way, although some pages had a weird mark on them.

Remus started at the beginning, to find all the letters spelled something, a secret message of some sort. Remus stood of his bed and walked over to the red wood desk in the corner of the room.

Remus grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. First he wrote how many pages were in the book.

239

Remus stared at the paper. He remembered something Cheza, or Hermione had said to him. "A secret can only be broken if you really want to know it." At that time, he didn't understand what it meant, but now he understood.

Remus looked through the book, then started to write down the letters. It took him a few minutes to get the first couple pages down, as he had forgot to put in the spaces.

After a while later, Remus looked at the message on the paper. It read,

'_Dearest Remus I will love you for all my life and I hope that you will forgive me for leaving you and know matter what ever will happen to either of us I will always love you and I will always be here for you when you need me HG or Cheza'_

Remus realized that she had confessed the truth to him the whole time, but he had been to blind to see it. Now, Hermione was gone and not many knew where. He had lost his chance for love a second time.

Remus sat there, stunned. He could not believe he had been so stupid not to think of this before. How many times he had read the book, was a mystery to himself, as he had read it at least a hundred times. Remus took the book into his hands and just flipped through it, not really caring if he found anything or anything.

There was one thing that was on this mind and that was that he had finally found the one he loved again and she was there the whole time. He just had to get her to love him again in this time.


End file.
